His Fault
by justalittleliar
Summary: One specific passionate afternoon in the woods with Ian ended with Alison disappearing. It wasn't his fault, or was it? One-shot, possibly more if you want. R


**A/N: Hello everyone. This is just something that went through my head during class and I had to write down. I present you my very first one-shot, even though it might possibly more, let me know if you'd like that it became a regular story. Oh, and I will update Living and Learning very soon, it's just that I've had no time lately, sorry. Anyways, on we go. Hope you like it and review a lot.**

* * *

_His Fault_

Alison ran her hands through her golden curls as she ran across the woods, leaves turning orange because of the approaching season. She glanced back over her shoulder without stopping and giggled as Ian winked at her with a mischievous smile parting his lips, making sure to fasten his pace. He ran after her for a few more moments, his bare feet stepping on cracking fallen leaves.

As he reached the little waterfall the forest housed, he rested his hands on his knees and exhaled roughly, tired from all the running. He looked around, searching for the source of the sweet sound his ears had just captured. His eyes quickly landed on Alison, who sat innocently on a rock and hummed sweetly, having stripped into her vintage undergarments. He chuckled softly at the sight. Ali threw her silky hair over her shoulder pretending to ignore the man's presence and stepped into the crystal clear water, shivering by the touch of the cold. She stomped her small, delicate feet in and out of the lake, splashes being heard and water flying everywhere.

Ian grabbed the hem of his green T-shirt and pulled it off, throwing it at the rocky ground. He unzipped his jeans and kicked them off his legs, following the girl while wearing his boxers. He carefully climbed the rock and sat beside her, digging his feet into the water as well. Ian wrapped his arms around her shoulders and took his lips to them, trailing soft kisses up and down her nape. Alison felt a shiver make its way up her spine and let out a giggle. She put her manicured hand on the guy's knee and turned to look at him, approaching for a kiss on the lips. She slowly parted hers as they got closer and closer, but took an impulse and threw herself into the glassy water. Ian was startled when he heard the loud splash and quickly looked for her between the bubbly mess. Alison was deep into the lake, and just as he was getting worried, she rose to the surface, throwing her wet hair backwards, resembling a mermaid. She wiped her damp face with her hands and stood on her feet, bursting into laughter. What a sweet laugh, Ian thought.

He recovered from his initial startle and joined her fit, standing up on the gray rock. Ian pressed his hands together in front of his torso and dove, drilling the cold liquid as he did so. In the impulse, he swam up to the girl and wrapped his arms around her submerged legs, rising to the surface as well. Ali locked her thighs around his waist and pressed her rosy lips against his. He welcomed her and trailed his tongue over her bottom lip gingerly, begging for entrance. After playing with him for a few beats, she conceded. Ian adjusted her on his arms and spinned them around on the water, caring not to part their lips for one single second. Alison ran her hands through his soft brown hair, digging her blue nails onto his scalp. Still kissing thoroughly, Ian made their way to the border of the lake, lying down on his back with the blonde girl on top. Her lacy white bra was now see-through, and neither of them minded that fact at all. Ian ran his damp hands down her back, moving up to her top. He was just about to unclasp it when they heard a noise. It was a cellphone. Ian's cellphone, actually.

"My phone," he managed to mutter in between kisses. Alison chuckled sarcastically.

"Let it ring," she said, continuing the heated make out session.

"It could be Melissa," he said again after a few moments, breathing a little. Ali moved off of him and sat down on the rocks, water up to her thighs.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Ian leaned for a peck as he stood up and jogged to where their clothes were. He searched for his jeans, camouflaged by the rocks. Once he had found them, he shoved his hand into each pocket, rummaging through it and looking for his ringing phone. He cleared his throat before taking the device to his ear.

Ian rolled his hazel eyes after talking to his girlfriend and finding out all she wanted was to tell him she missed him. Melissa Hastings had been in Philadelphia that week taking some specie of grad extra course. He clicked the call dead and shoved the phone back into his pants, running back to meet the beautiful Alison DiLaurentis.

The eager beam on his face quickly faded once he saw she wasn't there.

Alison was gone.

Little did he know, it was forever.

And it was all his fault.


End file.
